After The Party
by Pegasus1225
Summary: Luka decides to accept Susan's invitation to her Christmas diner but arrives an hour after every one leaves. Based on "Hindsight"


It was 2:04 in the morning, every one had left her house about an hour ago. So she cleaned up and was headed for bed. She wasn't there long before she heard knocking at her door. She got out of bed and opened the door to find a drunk and stumbling Luka standing there.

"Is the party over?" He asked grinning and looking in the door.

As irritated as she was for him showing up this late, she couldn't help but find the humor in this situation. "The party was over an hour ago. Come inside before you wake the neighbors." She grabbed his arm and pulled him inside. "Stay here I'm going to make you some coffee." She told him leaving him on the sofa.

She was in the kitchen making the coffee when she felt him come up behind her and grab her around the waste making her yelp in surprise. "What you've never had a man hold you before." Luka teased.

She turned around in his arms and tried to push him away. "Luka you're drunk let me make you some coffee." She offered, but he kept his hold firm.

"I don't want coffee." He said lowering his head to hers.

She let out a surprised gasp when his lips met hers. She knew it was wrong but she felt herself responding eyes closed, breathing heavily as he continued to trap her body against the counter with his while his tongue invaded her mouth. She felt dizzy. She pushed him away with more force. "Wait." She said.

He backed off for a second letting her regain her composure. When she didn't respond further, he lowered his lips to hers again but this time she turned her face away. So instead he kissed his way to her neck. She was lost in the feeling again. Swallowing convulsively as he sucked on her neck. He must have liked it because he kept sucking on that one part of her neck. She knew he would leave a mark but she couldn't bring herself to care. She was vaguely aware that he now had his hands on her ass pulling her groin towards his and grinding himself against her. "Luka wait, we really need to stop."

But he didn't listen. Instead, he maneuvered them so she had her back pressed to the wall. Again she tried to push him away but he took her hands and held them above her head with his. She moaned and squirmed under him as he continued his actions and sucked furiously at her neck. She felt him moving around her neck with his mouth but he never left the same area. "What are you doing?" She asked, it coming out in a strained whisper. Again he ignored her. "Luka stop!" She said more forcefully throwing her body against his trying to push him off her. She finally accomplished her goal. They both stood, his back to the counter and her leaning against the wall trying to regain her composure again, both breathing heavily with arousal.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have come here." He started for the door but she blocked his way, standing in front of the door. "Move Susan." He warned gently pushing her out of the way, but careful not to hurt her.

"No. You need to sober up." She reached in his pocket for his keys but her intercepted her hand and pinned it above her head. "Luka you're not leaving this house drunk." She pulled her arm free and swiftly pulled the keys from his pocket and moved away from him.

"Susan stop playing games and give me my keys." He followed her to the kitchen and tried to grab them but she held them out of reach. "Damn it Susan!" He lunged for her and his keys but she side stepped him making him fall into the table.

"See you can't even get your damn keys back from a girl and you think I'm going to let you drive drunk?" He turned around and lunged for her again this time pinning her to the counter. He reached for the hand with the keys and she threw them letting them fly to the other side of the room.

He was getting mad now. She could see that when he roughly turned her around and lifted her a bit so he had her laying on the counter, his body partially over hers, his hand wrapped around her neck, not enough to hurt her but enough to scare her. They glared at each other for a moment before he realized what he was doing and let her go. He went for his keys again and again, Susan slid off the counter and raced him to the other room and grabbed them first. "You're pissing me off." He warned moving towards her threateningly.

"Luka just please sober up and I'll let you have what ever you want." She bargained.

"I don't want coffee." He snapped backing her into a corner. She took his keys and put them down her pants. "Don't think I wont go in there."

She glared at him again and he picked her up, throwing her over over his shoulder. "Luka!" She shrieked as he carried her to the bedroom.

He threw her on the bed and knelt over her and pulled her pants down. "Luka!" She shrieked again. He barely had his keys in his hand before they were taken away from him again. She threw them again somewhere in the corner of the room, neither knowing where they landed. Luka grabbed her hands again pinning her to the bed as he glared down at her. Then suddenly they both started laughing and Luka released her, both of them sitting up. "This is ridiculous. Please just stay, you don't even have to have coffee, just bunk in guest room till later." She pleaded.

He looked at her, her green eyes shining with concern and leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips. "Deal." He smiled and walked out of the room.

She listened to see if he would leave without his keys but instead she heard the bathroom door open and close. She closed her eyes in relief. Gawd. Her stomach was still swimming with butterflies. Out of every thing that could have happened tonight she never expected this. Maybe he just couldn't get Abby.

Luka came out of the bathroom back into Susan's room and found her in the same place she was before but her knees were now pulled up to her chest. He came and sat beside her. "Look I'm sorry, I was out of line..." She had looked up at him and he saw it. The mark he left on her neck. He laughed.

"What else could possibly be funny?" She asked looking away smiling none the less. He looked around and spotted a mirror sitting on her dresser. He got up and grabbed it and held it in front of her. At first she didn't understand but then she saw it. A hickey in the shape of an L and a K on her neck. Her eyes widened. "Luka!" Luka laughing harder now. "This isn't funny." Again she was laughing along side him. There was something about him that made her do it.

"Well, if you accept, we can make the marks worth it. Our little game of gimme the keys sobered me up a little." He said seductively kissing her neck again.

She closed her eyes in bliss, but they snapped right open again and she put her hands on his chest pushing slightly. "I don't just want this to be a one night stand." She whispered.

"You deserve better than that. And you'll get better than that." He said kissing her again and putting his weight onto hers and making her lay back. Soon he had her completely naked in his arms. Neither knowing where they were going but hoping it would last forever.


End file.
